


Harley and Ivy

by Saturalia_Knight



Series: CM Adventures [1]
Category: Justice League Unlimited, The New Batman Adventures
Genre: A bit silly, F/M, Hostage Situations, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: How did this happen? One moment I was heading home after a long day at work, and now I'm swinging from a vine. Could this day get any weirder?Sexually explicit material. Don't read if that's not your thing.
Series: CM Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708960
Kudos: 13





	1. All Tied Up

It’s strange how things turn out. One moment I was walking to the bus stop after a rather long day at the office and the next… Nothing.

I didn’t have any recollection of what had happened. What I did know was that when I came too, my body was upright and my arms were bound above my head, leaving me dangling in the air. My whole body was burning as though someone had injected hot peppers into my veins. I wanted to scream out, but all I managed was a pathetic whimper.

I was not only hungry but thirsty as well. I didn’t know how long I had been there, but at a guess, it had been a few hours at the very least. My vision was blurry and painful, and my ears felt dull. I was both wanting and reticent in regards to finding out not only the reason why I was here but also who had me in their clutches.

“So, you’re not dead after all?” a seductive feminine voice asked from somewhere unseen.

At that moment, I had no clue who it was. After all, I wasn’t anyone important. I was just some schmuck with an office job. I didn’t have a whole lot of money, so this wasn’t some ransom. It was something a lot more sinister. Though strangely, believe it or not, it would change my life forever and not for the worse, but the better.

Oh, it was definitely for the better.

The woman with the seductive voice stood a few feet in front of me. Whoever it was, I could see through the haze of my blurred vision that they had long flowing red hair and wore black.

“Looks like you survived Stage One,” she said. “I wondered if it was ready. It appears it was.”

The woman took another step towards me, her chest at the same height as my stomach. That was when I noticed that she held something that had an unnerving glint. She ran its sharp edge slide across my flesh.

“Strange, your skin seems thicker than I expected,” the woman said.

I once more tried to speak, but my throat felt dry, and I began to cough.

“You need water?” she asked in an almost mocking tone as she took a step back.

My vision was starting to clear a little. Enough to start to get a sense of who had captured me. The revelation only served to fill me with a sense of dread.

“Looks like thicker skin isn’t the only thing that’s been affected,” Poison Ivy said, her gaze aimed towards my crotch.

I looked down and gaped in shock at what I saw. See, in the dick department, I am a pretty average guy. Or rather, I _was_. The only way to describe what was between my legs was to call it a monster cock and that was being conservative. I honestly believed, and still do, that I could bludgeon someone to death with it. Not that I would. I wasn’t that kinda guy.

“This is all wrong,” Ivy said with a slight shake of her head. “This is not what’s supposed to happen. I expected some changes, but not to this extent.”

“What is supposed to happen?” I managed, my voice sounding hoarse.

She looked me in the eyes with a fierce glare before she walked off. I watched her go, feeling some relief as she disappeared out of sight. Looking around, I noted that my arms were bound above my head by some kind of vine. Also, all around me were strange-looking plants, all from unknown species and of unknown purpose. I honestly didn’t want to know what they were for, nor did I want to know what exactly she had injected me with. She had mentioned ‘Stage One’, but stage one of what? Again, I didn’t want to know, but in many ways, I was glad that it had failed. Mainly because I believed I was still alive due to that failure.

I looked back down at my new giant cock and swollen testicles. It was certainly an upgrade, but I feared that it might not exactly do me any good, especially if I died here.

After hanging there for several minutes, I decided to try and see if I could loosen my binds. For several minutes more, I swung, twisting and writhing in a futile attempt to break free. All I managed to do was tire myself out, but not only that, the vines that gripped my arms seemed to grow tighter as though they were conscious and unwilling to ever let me go.

Hearing footsteps, I closed my eyes, hoping that she would think I had fallen asleep and would leave me alone. I didn’t get my wish.

“I know you’re awake,” Ivy said.

I cracked open my left eye to see her holding a large syringe and a jar. Instantly, I tensed up not knowing what it was she intended.

“I’m going to get some samples,” she said.

After placing the jar under her arm to free her hands, she shifted her grip on the syringe, so she was holding it more like a dagger.

“Please, just let me go,” I pleaded. “I have nothing to offer you, please.”

She smirked. I knew I sounded pathetic, but at that moment, I didn’t care. I closed my eyes tightly shut as she jabbed the needle into my leg, or at least tried to.

“Your skin is thick,” Ivy said. “This is going to be difficult.”

I opened my eyes to see her slam the needle into my flesh with enough force to make me start rocking back and forth. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. A dull ache began to throb around the area where she had stabbed me with the needle. After drawing some green blood―blood that should be red―she yanked the needle out, a few drops dripping to the ground.

“That should do for that sample,” she uttered as she capped the syringe and carefully slid it between the cleavage of her black one piece.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked.

She shrugged in response before giving a verbal answer a few seconds later. “I get bored.”

Poison Ivy retrieved the jar she had been holding under her arm and unscrewed the lid. A smile spread across her lips, and it almost seemed genuine.

“I think you’ll enjoy how I plan on getting this next sample.”

I watched with nervous anticipation as the ridiculously hot redhead stooped down in front of me, my enlarged penis a mere foot or two from her face. For a moment, I thought she was going to either jerk me off or blow me. Instead, something a lot more horrifying happened. Vines seemed to grow from somewhere behind me, wrapping themselves around my legs as they coiled upwards towards my crotch. They wrapped themselves tightly around my manhood and began to stimulate me while Ivy held the jar, ready to catch whatever I expelled.

Strangely, it felt good. No, it actually felt _great_ , even though I found the sight of vines jerking my dick an absolute turnoff. On the other hand, having a super sexy supervillain stare expectantly at my cock was a total turn on. Overall, it was a sexually confusing mess, and I didn’t know how to feel.

On the contrary, Poison Ivy did know how to feel, and that was annoyed and impatient.

“Can you ejaculate already?” she demanded. “I don’t want to be sat holding this jar forever.”

Not wanting to make her angry, I decided not to focus on the vines, but where her she was looking. I began to go over fantasies in my end, pretending that it was her that was jerking me off and even going as far as imagining her sucking me off. The thought of those beautiful lips around my cock was enough to get me going. Then, almost out of nowhere, with an intense orgasm of the likes I had never experienced before in my life, I came.

It wasn’t just a little, either. Hell, I wouldn’t say it was a lot. It was a ludicrous amount. As though someone had burst open several jars of ranch dressing.

“What the…” Ivy gasped as the jar quickly overflowed with the thick creamy jizz, covering not only her hand and wrist but also her legs.

“How backed up were you?” she asked as she quickly drew the jar away and screwed on the cap.

The vines wrapped around my manhood retreated, and once again, I was dangling from the ones around my arms.

Ivy stood up, her gaze burying into my eyes. She didn’t look all that impressed. “I’m going to take a bath now,” she admonished before she strode off out of sight.

With her gone, I sighed a breath of relief.

When I had gotten up to go to work that morning, I had not expected for the day to end as it had. Though in all honesty, I didn’t even know if it was the same day or even the same week. For all I knew, I could have been here for a while.

I looked down at the floor to see it covered in my thick man-milk. It was shocking to see how much I had managed to produce. My testicles were nowhere near as swollen as they had been, but they were still rather impressive, the same as my donkey-dick.

I let out an audible sigh as I focused on the weird plant that sat across from me in a raised bed. I didn’t know what Poison Ivy had planned for me, but I hoped that Batman or someone found and rescued me. Preferably, it would be Batman, but then again, Batgirl would be even better. I could imagine her bursting in to save me only to gasp and gawk at the size of my dick.

Just the thought made blood flow into my crotch, and to my amazement, my cock started to grow hard. As I looked down, I saw just how big it had become. It stuck out like an arm, and the head was like a small fist, ready to penetrate. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, and I started to feel a little put off by it.

Women liked big dicks, sure, but there was definitely such a thing as _too big,_ and my dick was surely that. Right?

Or maybe it wasn’t? Maybe there was someone out there who had been waiting for a giant cock to please them. My thoughts fell on the villain Giganta. She was a tall woman, even when she was at her default height. I had seen her on the news, and she had probably never been filled up by a man.

From there, my thoughts drifted onto the ladies of the Justice League. Every single one of them was super hot in their own unique way. There wasn’t a plain one among them. There had been times where I watched compilations of the Justice League ladies online and jerked off to it while knowing deep down that I would never have a chance.

Though this morning, I could have said the same thing regarding Poison Ivy, and not ten minutes ago, I had covered her arms and legs with my thick, creamy cum. It was almost surreal to think about, yet it had happened, and I found that I longed for it to happen again. Though, in truth, I wanted it in a more personal way, with just me and her, without the freaky plants.

To put it bluntly; I wanted to fuck the shit out of Poison Ivy. I wanted it badly, and the depressing thing was that I knew I probably never would. If I didn’t die here, then when I was rescued, we would go our separate ways likely never to see each other again. But what if it did happen? What if she realized that she might never get the chance with a cock this big again and took the opportunity just to see what it was like? I certainly hoped, even if there was a strong chance it would remain a fantasy.

I focused back on the vines that were wrapped around my arms, holding me up. My arms didn’t ache as much as I thought they should considering the awkward position. Though, there certainly was some discomfort. Honestly, I would have preferred it if Ivy had tied me to a chair. It would have been more dignified than me swinging from a vine. Regardless, it wasn’t like I had any say in the matter. I simply had to endure.

“Red!” a sudden and quite shrill voice called out, taking me by surprise. “Are ya in here, Red?”

My eyes went wide as another familiar face from the newscasts stepped into view from behind a large plant. Dressed in black and red with a domino mask on her face was Harley Quinn and she was staring at me. Or rather, she was staring open-mouthed at my dick.

For the third time that night, I began to grow hard.


	2. Crazy Skills

Harley Quinn stood there in her full black and red skintight getup, which accentuated every curve. Her intense gaze was on my over-sized cock, her mouth slightly agape. For several moments, I thought that was all she was going to do, right until she began to approach, slowly and cautiously.

“I’ve never seen one so big,” she said in her thick accent.

I knew she was batshit crazy, and that filled me with dread. For all I knew, she was going to hack my dick off and keep it as a dildo until it began to decompose. It was a stupid thought, but I had no idea what state her mind was in. The news made her seem like a psycho that was capable of anything.

Still, despite my reservations, my cock was ready as it stood at attention.

I involuntarily tensed up as she reached down and began to caress my penis with her gloved hands. Her eyes then locked with mine for the first time and she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

“Wow, Mista, ya Red’s new toy?”

The jester took off her gloves before she began to caress me once more, this time, her hands working together as she massaged the length of my shaft. My cock looked absolutely massive in her grip, and that only made me harder.

“I dunno if I’m gonna be able to do this,” she said as she held my cock with one hand and stared it down.

What happened next came as a complete shock. Harley opened her mouth, stooped down and bobbed her head forwards in an attempt to not only give me a blowjob, but a full-on deepthroat. As expected, she failed, and she pulled away, coughing.

She stared at my cock in awe. “This might be the first dick I ain’t been able to throat,” she uttered before giving me a wink. “But I’m gonna try anyway.”

She stood up, then bent over, her ass sticking up in the air as she made the line from her mouth to her stomach as straight as possible. My eyes then bulged as she tried again, this time, my massive member going deeper down her throat than it really should have been able to. I held back as much as I could as I felt a familiar sensation begin to build up. I silently begged for her to stop, but she kept on going, my cock disappearing deeper and deeper down her gullet until her lips touched the skin around the base of my shaft.

I was absolutely speechless. Somehow, Harley had managed to swallow my full length. She really was crazy, because there was no way a sane chick would have tried to take a cock that had to be in the range of fourteen or fifteen inches down their throat. She had no gag reflex, none at all and I found that incredibly hot.

Slowly, she moved back, letting my cock slide free of her throat. She took in several breaths as she stood up straight and looked me in the eye, her own eyes twinkling.

“Wow, I think ya hit my stomach. Never had that before.”

I swallowed but didn’t speak. The only thing on my mind at that moment was my lust and how I wanted her to do it again and keep on doing it.

I got my wish as she once more bent down in front of me. She took in several deep breaths before she moved her head forwards, once more feeding my full length down her throat. This time was a little different, though. She began to move forwards and backwards, her gullet massaging my cock. Try as I might, I couldn’t hold back for long. My cock began to twitch, and she winked once more as I came straight into her stomach. She pulled away, my cock sliding out of her mouth as I continued to ejaculate.

Harley coughed uncontrollably as she gasped for air. I couldn’t blame her. The load I had just blown was even bigger than the one I’d blasted Ivy with earlier.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, she looked back up at me with bright, joyful eyes.

“That was fun!” she shouted gleefully. “I can’t believe ya came so much.”

“What are you doing!?” a voice shouted.

I turned my head to see Poison Ivy storming towards us, her face creased with anger. She wasn’t happy. That much was clear.

“Just tryin’ out ya new boy toy, Red.”

“This is an experiment, not a toy, Harl. What do you think you were doing?”

“Blowin’ ’im.”

“That’s disgusting,” Ivy sneered.

“Nah, ya just jealous cause yer bad at it.”

“Nonsense,” Ivy protested.

“Prove it,” Harley said. “I don’t think I ever saw ya suck dick.”

“I have nothing to prove, and I’m not putting that thing anywhere near my mouth, let alone in it.”

Harley grinned. “It’s ’cause ya bad at it. That’s okay; I can show ya how it’s done.”

Ivy grabbed Harley by the arm and yanked her away just as she bent down, presumably to suck my dick again.

“Don’t be so disgusting, Harl,” Ivy admonished.

“No fair. I was gonna show ya how it’s done.”

It was clear to me that Ivy was growing frustrated. “I don’t need you to show me anything. I already know.”

Harley looked down at my cock. “It’s still hard, Red. He blew a load down my throat, and he’s still hard. I don’t know where ya found him, but this guy has a monster cock. Never seen one bigger.”

Ivy made a sound of disgust. “You didn’t swallow any of it, did you?”

“Sure, I did. It tasted great. Better than usual.”

Ivy turned away. “I think I might be sick.”

Harley looked shocked. “Wait, are ya tellin’ me, ya never sucked dick before?”

Ivy looked over her shoulder with a deep glare. “Of course I have. But that was only because I had to.”

“Ya mean ya never did it cause it was fun?”

“How can sticking a penis in your mouth possibly be fun?” Ivy demanded to know. “Only the man gets pleasure from it.”

“Givin’ a guy pleasure is its own reward,” Harley argued. “Especially when ya good at it like I am.”

“It would make it one of the few things you are good at,” Ivy muttered.

“Come on, Red. Ya give off the lusty, horny vibe, yet ya ain’t into sucking cock? That don’t make no sense.”

Ivy opened her mouth, then closed it again. Clearly, she had no response.

“I can show ya how it’s done,” Harley offered.

“No,” Ivy rejected.

“Ya might enjoy it.”

“I probably won’t.”

“Just let me show ya. Ya don’t have to join in or nuttin’. Just watch,” Harley promised.

“I don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with it.”

“Come on, Red. Ya like it really. I know ya do.”

“I prefer women.”

“Like I said, ya don’t have to join in. Just watch.”

“Fine,” Ivy finally relented, much to my surprise. “Show me how an expert pleasures a man with her mouth.”

Harley practically jumped for joy. “Yay!” she yelled in glee as she moved swiftly back in front of me.

“Come closer,” Harley said, reaching for her hand.

Ivy snatched it away. “I’m going to bring a chair over so I can sit down. If I’m going to have to endure this, I would rather be comfortable.”

The redhead moved off while Harley focused back onto my massive erection. With gentle hands, she began to caress my shaft before she cupped my balls, resting my man meat on her shoulder.

“These things are like golfballs,” she said as she caressed them. “I think they’re getting bigger, wow.”

While ball play wasn’t something I usually found physically pleasurable; it being used more as a tease to enhance foreplay, I found it physically pleasurable now. As though the nerves were coming alive at her touch. I didn’t know if it was her, or if I was becoming super sensitive, but it felt great.

Ivy soon returned with a chair and sat down, her gaze on what Harley was doing.

“This is what ya do to get the guy all excited,” Harley told her as she continued to fondle my testicles. “They love it when ya do this.”

Ivy seemed bored. “Do they now.”

Harley moved back, keeping both hands on my testicles as she moved her lips in front of my tip. She kissed it before giving it a lick. The combined feeling of her caressing my balls and her warm, wet tongue on the head of my penis sent a shiver down my spine.

“See, he loves it,” Harley said.

Ivy yawned. “Can we hurry this up? I’m waiting on some test results that should be completed within the next few minutes.”

“This is more important, Red,” Harley argued. “Why is he here and naked if it ain’t for this?”

Ivy looked up at me, and our eyes met. A soft, half-smile crossed her lips. “I needed a test subject. Depending on the test results, he may become the most important man in my life.”

“Ya gonna marry him or somethin’?” Harley asked.

“No, of course not,” Ivy said dismissively.

“Why not?” Harley asked, a look of confusion on her face. “There ain’t many men hung like this.”

“Then why don’t you marry him?”

“I got a guy, remember? Mista J!”

“So why are you pleasing some stranger?”

“Whaddaya mean? I often do stuff like this. Usually, Mista J watches when I ain’t doing it to him.”

“Ugh,” Ivy said as she began to wretch. “Never mention him again. Especially not when it comes to anything sexual. It’s foul.”

“Why?”

“Because I say so, and because the Joker has to be the most sexually unappealing man in Gotham. More so than even Harvey Bullock.”

“But Red…” Harley whined.

Ivy remained firm. “No. You mention him again, and I’m kicking you out right here, right now.”

Harley began to pout. It didn’t last long as she quickly remembered that my cock was right there in front of her face. She continued to massage my balls as she parted her lips and began to suck on my end. This action caused me to grow harder, which forced it deeper into her mouth. She reacted by using her tongue to rub the sensitive underside of my head vigorously, which in turn made my whole body shudder with sheer pleasure. She was good. Perhaps _too_ good at sucking cock.

Ivy watched intently. “He certainly seems to be enjoying it,” she said.

Harley pulled away to respond. “Hey, Red. Watch this.”

As she had done earlier, she bent over, making sure her throat was as straight as possible before she began to feed my cock down her throat. Ivy started out looking intrigued before her expression turned to shock, then horror, as the jester swallowed my full length.

“Harl, Stop! You’ll suffocate!”

Harley eased herself back, letting my cock slide effortlessly out of her mouth. She grinned at her red-headed friend.

“No I won’t, silly.”

“I think I’ve seen enough,” Ivy said as she stood up and moved around the back of the chair, picking it up. “Harl, come with me. He needs to rest.”

“Aww, but I was havin’ fun.”

“You can have more fun later, Harl.”

“But Reeeeeed,” Harley moaned.

Ivy rolled her eyes. “You can suck his dick as much as you like later.”

Harley folded her arms. “Fine,” she pouted.

Ivy folded her own arms, mirroring the jester. “You are such a child.” “No, I ain’t.”

“Come on, Harl.”

The both of them walked off, Harley stopping and giving me a wink before she finally moved out of sight. I stared after them, feeling confused about the whole situation. While I still wanted to be freed from my unusual incarceration, I also wanted them to come back and for Harley to continue. Never before had I been so quick on the reload and I felt like I could keep on going. I _wanted_ to keep on going.

As the minutes went by, I grew flaccid with inactivity and almost immediately, as though it were connected, fatigue began to take hold. With a long-drawn-out yawn, my eyes grew tired, and I eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, I'm suggesting that Poison Ivy is a bit of a Coquette. She is sultry, but it's mainly for show. She likes to use her feminine charm to get her own way with men with no intention of ever following through. And she only goes all the way if it's for her own benefit and never does more than she has to. Harley, on the other hand, is crazy, overtly sexual and more than willing to have fun.


	3. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bathtime

I awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Or at least I attempted to stretch. It took a few moments for me to remember where I was. I was dangling a few feet off of the ground, and vines bound my arms tightly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Poison Ivy staring at me with a smile, something I found deeply disconcerting.

“I started Stage Two while you slept,” she said. “The tests proved mostly conclusive.”

My throat felt incredibly dry, and my stomach not only rumbled but ached with hunger.

I opened my mouth to speak, my voice sounding weak as the words came out. “C-can I have something to eat and drink?”

Ivy snapped her fingers, and the vines lowered me down to the ground, though kept their grip on me. I tried to stand, but my legs felt weak. As the flora binding my arms released me, I found myself collapsing to the floor.

“You’ll be glad to know that Harley has gone to fetch dinner,” Ivy said.

“T-thank you,” I managed to say.

“Follow me,” the redhead said as she began to walk off.

I tried to follow, but my legs wouldn’t respond, at least not quickly. I managed to get to my feet, but my steps were uneven, and I staggered, falling flat on my face.

“You really are in a sorry state, aren’t you?” Ivy said as she stopped and stared down at me with a look of apathy on her face. “I suppose I should look after you better if I want these trials to succeed.”

“W-what trials?” I asked. “What are you doing to me?”

“I’m changing you, and it seems to be going better than planned. My initial goal was to make a super fertilizer using a human host to produce it. Your semen is the key, and it’s already proving very successful.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean that your balls no longer produce sperm like they used to.”

I was shocked and mortified. “T-they don’t?”

“Well, they do, but it’s not the same. Your sperm no longer contains the genetic material to help make a human baby, but instead, act as a super fertilizer for my plants.”

“Why do this?” I asked as I slowly got back on my unsteady feet.

“Why not?” Ivy asked right back with a shrug. “I know you don’t understand this, but having a super fertilizer in human form makes things easier. I could feed you nothing but beef and chicken, and you’ll produce the stuff in mass.”

“How many stages are there?” I asked, fearful of the answer.

“Only two. So far, there doesn’t seem to be any further changes, but I only gave you the shot a few hours ago. Once Stage Two has run its course, then I’ll be able to milk you for fertilizer whenever I need it.”

As strange as it sounded, at least in my head, the deal wasn’t all that bad. Apart from me being a prisoner, that was. That part sucked. But being fed and ‘milked’ as she put it, that part sounded oddly alluring, especially if it was Ivy that was going to be doing it.

I knew I could do a lot worse than Poison Ivy. Hell, I knew I probably couldn’t do much better either. I was hoping that we could hit it off, as it would make the deal all the more sweeter.

But I knew that wasn’t likely to happen.

I followed her as we left the greenhouse of horrors and entered an apartment. Ivy gestured to the couch, and I sat down while she took a seat at the table. She opened up the laptop that lay on its steel surface and began to type.

“So,” I began, attempting some small talk. “How come Harley Quinn is with you and not with the Joker?”

Without looking up, Ivy answered. “He went back to Arkham again for another stint. When he breaks out, which is inevitable, Harl will go right back to him.”

“Why?”

Ivy closed the laptop and looked me in the eye. “I ask myself that same question often.”

“You want her to stay with you?”

“Yes,” Ivy answered immediately. “He’s not nice to her. He can be, but it’s fleeting. He hits her, berates her, does things to her. I…” Ivy paused.

“You love her,” I finished.

Ivy stood up from the table and opened the cupboard, retrieving a tall glass. She filled it with water and brought it over.

“Here, take this.”

“Thanks,” I said as my shaking hands took the glass of water. “Y-you’re not so bad.”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she returned to the table and her laptop. I fell silent and drunk the water. That was when a sudden and agonizing pain pulsated through my body. My veins burned like cold fire as I buckled over and collapsed onto the floor, my whole body shaking and quivering uncontrollably. The pain was blinding, sending flashes of light through my eyeballs as I felt like my veins were going to explode.

I didn’t know how long I was there writhing around on the floor and I wasn’t aware that I had lost consciousness, but when I came too, both Harley and Ivy were stood over me and to my surprise, both looked concerned. Harley no longer wore her jester getup and instead had her blonde hair tied up into pigtails. She wore a white crop top and booty shorts.

Upon seeing I was awake, Ivy’s expression changed to one of apathy, and she walked off. Harley helped me back onto the couch before she passed me another glass of water. I took it and gulped it down before handing it back.

“You want somethin’ to eat, Mista?” Harley asked.

I nodded. “That would be nice,” I said, my voice ragged.

“Will ya be okay sittin’ at the table?”

I nodded a second time. “I think so,” I said as I tried to stand.

Seeing that I was struggling, Harley helped me up and guided me to the table where I sat down with a pained yelp. I had managed to sit on my giant swollen testicles, which in all honesty wasn’t all that difficult considering their size.

I readjusted myself before looking down. I didn’t know if it was or how it could be possible, but my cock looked even larger than it had before.

I realized that even if I got out of this and was rescued or escaped, I could never have a normal life again. The baggiest of pants could never hide the bulge of my genitals. I knew that at that point, my only career path was in porn, and even then it would probably have to be Metaporn.

Metaporn was a relatively new genre. Not all Metahumans got super speed, strength, or other such powers. Some had abilities that were more apt for other things. Though, there was a big breasted Metapornstar out there who did have super speed called Quickflick. I had watched a number of her videos, and while they weren’t very long, that was the point. With her super quick tongue and a fast mouth, she could get a guy to cum in minutes, and on some occasions, even seconds. She was the only one I had seen so far as the Metaporn site was behind a paywall and Quickflick was the only one to have the videos leaked from the site.

To be honest, I believed the leak had been on purpose to get people to pay. I had been considering it, at least before I had been kidnapped and turned into a human fertilization machine.

Harley placed the box of pizza down in the middle of the table. I grabbed a slice and wolfed it down at surprising speed, before grabbing another, doing the same.

“I’m gonna get him a bath,” Harley said to Ivy once everyone had finished eating.

The redhead shrugged. “Go ahead, Harl. Once you’re done, I want to take another semen sample.”

“I can get ya that if ya want?” Harley offered.

“No, it can wait.”

Harley helped me through into the surprisingly spacious bathroom where I sat down on a cushioned box hamper in the corner while the cute blonde ran the bath, which itself was rather large. I stared at her ass as she bent over to check the water, and I felt a twitch down below. Harley was hot, hotter than any girl I had ever been with and she had already sucked my dick and sucked it _twice_. Perhaps only to completion the first time, but she had sucked it again soon after and Poison Ivy had watched. Even now, it still felt surreal.

With the bubbly bath now full, she helped me into the tub.

“Sit back and relax,” she soothed. “I’ll wash ya good.”

I did as instructed and laid back and relaxed as she washed my hair, under my arms and my stomach and legs. She let me wash my ass. The only thing left was my cock and balls, and as I went to wash them, she grabbed the soap back out of my hands.

“Lay back. Let me take care o’ ya.”

I happily obliged and once more relaxed, closing my eyes as she washed my testicles. Feeling my end growing cold, I opened one eye to see it standing at attention like a post out of the warm water. Harley was grinning her frighteningly large smile as she reached for it greedily and began to glide her soap-covered hands up my shaft before she reached the head. She cleaned it thoroughly before rinsing it off, then worked her way back down.

I was glad that she knew not to get soap down the urethra. That had happened to me a few times, and it stung quite a bit. All in all, though, she was pretty good at handling my man meat.

I opened both of my eyes as she bit her lower lip and glanced back at the door. She then released her grip on my shaft and stood up, taking off her top. I stared at her intently as she undid her bra and cast it aside before taking off her shorts, shoes, socks and panties.

Without saying a word, she stepped into the tub, both legs either side of me. Even though she stood over me, my cock made it up to her knees. It was clear to me what she wanted to do, but considering my size, I wondered if I was honestly going to split her in two.

She reached down and spread herself wide as she began to lower herself onto me. My heart started to race in my chest in anticipation of what was to come. Then she stopped as her vagina touched the head of my cock.

“I think ya might be too big,” she whispered.

At that moment, I desperately wanted to thrust my hips forward. There was a certain level of disappointment as it had been a while since I had fucked. Now, I had the chance, yet I was too big. It was almost funny. Before I wished for a bigger dick, but now I wished it was smaller.

Harley took in a deep breath as she began to rock her hips forward and backwards, then side to side. Slowly, my cock began to work its way inside her vagina as she forced herself down.

“You’re so big,” she gasped. “It feels so good already.”

I had to agree. Harley was tight as fuck. Or maybe she wasn’t. She could be gaping like a cave, but when compared to my cock, a cave was like a termite hole, and I was plugging her up good.

“Yer already hitting my womb,” she uttered as she continued to lower herself down.

Harley was about halfway down my shaft when she stopped, the tip of my dick hitting something inside her. There was no other way to describe how we looked at that moment, other than stupid. She was stooped with what looked like an arm reaching up inside her. Regardless of how it looked, it felt amazing when she began to fuck me slowly. My only wish was that I could go deeper; only I knew that it was impossible to do so. I was probably hitting the top of her uterus as it was, and that was as far as I could go without causing her harm.

Harley reached down and gripped the lower half of my shaft. She began to move her hands in tandem with her thrusts, her face one of pure bliss, a feeling that I shared. As she began to move faster, moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

Out of instinct, I unconsciously began to push my hips upwards, driving my cock deeper inside her in rhythm. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her moans began to grow louder.

“It’s so big,” she moaned.

I increased my pace, which only caused her to moan even louder. There was no doubt that Ivy could hear us, but at that moment I didn’t care, and I doubted Harley did either.

With a shrill cry, Harley orgasmed, her vaginal muscles clamping hard against my member. This, in turn, caused me to cum, which I did in buckets. My thick creamy cum exploded out of her and ran down her legs and my cock into the water. Her legs shook and shuddered as she almost fell over.

“Wow,” she uttered.

It was at that moment that both of us realized we weren’t alone. We turned our heads to see Ivy stood by the door, her arms folded, her expression one of disappointment.

“Harl, can’t I leave you alone for one minute?” the redhead asked.

Harley looked at her with a sheepish smile as she awkwardly climbed off me and out of the bathtub.

“Clean him up and get out here,” Ivy said as she left the room.

I quickly washed the cum off of me before I got out of the bath. I was feeling a lot better than I had and was rather pleased with the way things were turning out. Being kidnapped and experimented on was proving to be one of the better things that had happened in my life. The agonizing pain aside, of course.

Harley passed me a towel, and I dried myself off while she pulled the plug.

“So,” I began as I finished drying myself. “Do I get any clothes, or what?”

“Ask Red.”

“Uh, sure,” I said as I made my way to the door.

Harley rushed passed me and headed out first while I followed her, my oversized phallus swaying from side to side as I walked.

“He was great, Red!” Harley said enthusiastically. “Ya should try him out.”

Ivy was not impressed. “I told you I was going to grab a sample. Now I’m going to have to wait.”

“I’m good to go again,” I said, feeling strangely confident.

Poison Ivy looked at me with a frown, which I responded with by smiling at her. I then reached down and grabbed my giant cock and lifted it like it was a fire-hose, the end flopping about freely for a few swings before it once more started to grow hard.

“See, Red,” Harley said. “Ya can still get ya sample. This guy is unstoppable. He’s a fucking machine.”

Ivy rested her hands on her hips. “Harl, can you stop messing around with my experiment? He isn’t your plaything.”

“Come on, Red. Look at the guy. He’s hung like a horse. Don’t tell me yer not a little curious about how it feels inside ya?”

Ivy bit her bottom lip as she stared down at my cock. She then closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Perhaps we can do this tomorrow,” Ivy said. “The two of you get some sleep.”

I raised my hand. “I would, but uh, where’s my bed?”

Ivy opened her eyes with a frown. “What?”

“I don’t know where my room or bed is,” I said.

Ivy gestured at me with a wave. “Follow me.”

I did as commanded and followed Ivy down a short hallway into another room. There was a single bed that didn’t even have sheets on it, only an old stained mattress.

“Uh, thanks,” I said.

Ivy didn’t answer as she pulled the door closed and left. A moment later, I heard a click as she locked it behind me.

With a long sigh, I made my way to the bed and lied down. It wasn’t glamorous, but it was better than swinging from a vine. My only hope was that I could earn Ivy’s trust and maybe even her respect. I didn’t necessarily like her, or trust her, being that she was a villain, but the truth was that I had never had such good orgasms in my life and I felt I had to at least thank her for that, even if she was holding me a prisoner.

To be honest, I felt conflicted about the whole situation, a feeling that was going to stay with me for some time to come.


	4. Knowing Ivy

“Sit down!” Poison Ivy commanded.

I did as I was told and sat myself down on the closed toilet lid, my cock hanging like a third leg.

“Jerk yourself off, but tell me when you’re about to cum,” she said as she clutched the jar. It wasn’t any bigger than the last time, meaning if I came anything like last time, then it wouldn’t nearly be big enough.

“Where’s Harley?” I asked.

“She went out. Now get to work.”

I gripped my over-sized cock in my hands and tried to do as she instructed. Strangely, I’d never jerked myself off, or rather I hadn’t since I’d undergone my transformation. I found it difficult, at least at first. I had to use both hands. It was like I was trying to jerk off a horse, and to be honest, the magnitude of my member turned me on a little.

Ivy quickly became impatient. “Do I have to string you up with my vines again?”

“I can’t cum on command,” I told her. “It takes some time.”

“All of those times I’ve slept with men that burst in minutes, and I had to find a man that takes forever.”

 _I didn’t use to_ , I thought to myself. Before my transformation, I didn’t last all that long. At least without focusing my mind on something else. Many a time had I disappointed a lover by bursting too soon. It was strange to meet a girl who was complaining because of the opposite.

“So, you’ve slept with a lot of men?” I asked.

“Only to get what I want,” Ivy answered. “Men are fickle creatures. For a quick fuck, they’ll do almost anything.”

“So, you’ve never enjoyed it?” I asked her.

“I wouldn’t say that. It depends on the partner.”

“Anyone come to mind?”

“Well, there was a man named Harvey Dent. He…” Ivy stopped and glared. “Stop talking and cum already. I want a sample.”

“It would go quicker if you helped,” I said, feeling brave.

“What makes you think I’d do that?”

“You did say that other men have burst in minutes. Maybe you have a magic touch?”

“You sure are determined,” she said, putting the jar down on the ground beside her. “But if it will help get that sample faster, then I’m more than willing to oblige.”

Ivy took off her gloves and cast them to one side before she gripped my cock tightly. Slowly, yet firmly, she moved her soft hands up and down my shaft. She bit her bottom lip, and her eyes met mine.

“You are lucky,” she said. “Many men dream of being so well endowed, and you have me to thank.”

She stopped jerking me off and squeezed my shaft hard. Her nails started to dig into my flesh, causing me to wince. It didn’t hurt as my skin was far more robust than it had been before, but I found the sight off-putting.

“What do we say to people who do nice things for us?” she asked.

“Uh, thank you?” I said.

She squeezed harder. “Say it as though you mean it.”

I did, and I meant it. “Thank you, Ivy. I feel lucky to have been given this gift.”

Ivy smiled. “You’ve earned this.

She licked the head of my penis gently as she began to jerk me off again slowly. Her warm breath excited me, as did the sight of her green eyes focusing intently on my dick. It reminded me of when I first awoke, bound and tied by the vines. Even then, I had no idea that my life would take such a bizarre turn and that had only been yesterday. Or was it the day before? It was hard to recall. So much had happened in such a short time.

“You’d like to fuck me, wouldn’t you?” Ivy asked, her voice husky as she continued to stroke my length. “You would like to hear me scream out your name, wouldn’t you?”

Without stopping to think, I answered. “Yes, I would love that.”

“Too bad I need a sample,” she said as she jerked me faster. “I have to admit; I do want to know what this monster cock would feel like inside me. It’s far bigger than any of my toys.”

I felt the same way. I wondered if she was tighter than Harley? Considering how slutty Harley seemed, I believed she probably was, though that could work against me. If she was too tight, then there was no way my donkey dong was getting access. Then again, I would have assumed Ivy to be the sluttier of the two. She was undoubtedly more sultry.

Ivy continued. “If you cum quick, then I might just let you fuck me later. How does that sound?”

“Great,” I said. I then gasped as Ivy tried to take me in her mouth, only to fail.

“You really are a big boy,” Ivy said. “Your cock is massive. Just look at the way it throbs. You could please any woman, and they would scream your name to the heavens.”

Ivy knew just what to say to get me going. That, mixed in with the caressing of my penis brought me to the edge, and just before I blew my load, Ivy grabbed the jar to catch what I was about to expel. The poor redhead didn’t know just how much of it there was going to be.

I came, and I came hard, and I came lots. Only some of it went in the jar. The rest exploded onto Ivy’s face, in her hair and across her breasts, arms and legs.

“Not again!” she yelled as she stood up and took several steps back. “There’s so much.”

“That’s good, right?” I asked.

The look of horror on her face changed to confusion before a smile spread across her lips.

“Yes,” she said. “It’s _very_ good, actually.”

She screwed the lid onto the jar before she left the bathroom without so much as making the slightest effort to clean herself up. I stood up and followed, cum still dripping from my end.

“We’re not fucking yet,” she said as we entered what appeared to be a laboratory. “You’ll have to wait.”

“I wasn’t expecting to, at least not so soon,” I answered. “I just wanted to know where you were taking the sample?”

“To test,” she said as she placed it into a machine.

“Where did you get this?” I asked, looking at the strange device.

“From some cat girl.”

“Catwoman?” I asked.

“No, an actual cat girl. She goes by Cheetah.”

“The furry one who runs around naked?”

Ivy nodded. “That’s her.”

“So, what do we do to test the semen?” I asked.

“Nothing except wait,” Ivy answered.

I leaned against the door frame before clearing my throat. “So,” I began trying to build up some courage to attempt small talk. “Tell me about yourself?” I asked.

The response I got was what I expected. “What makes you think I’d tell you?”

I decided to tell her about myself and hoped that would help her to open up to me. “I’m from up north,” I told her. “Lived in a small town where there was nothing but trees. Beautiful place. Nothing like Gotham.”

She stared at me. “What makes you think I care?”

“Well, I figured that we’d be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get to know each other a bit.”

Ivy folded her cum covered arms across her cum covered chest. “You’re nothing more than a fertilizer dispenser to me.”

“Then why offer to fuck me? Why jerk me off? Why lick my dick and why did you attempt to blow me?”

“Because I wanted to speed things up.”

“So you said that just to make me cum faster?” I asked.

“Yes,” came her reply.

“So you don’t want to fuck me?”

Ivy’s eyes flicked down to my cock. “I don’t want that monstrosity anywhere near me.”

“You liar,” I said, surprising even myself with my boldness.

“Typical man,” she said, turning away. “Thinks he’s God’s gift to women.”

I shook my head in disagreement. “No, actually, I don’t. At least not until you turned me into donkey boy.”

She looked over her shoulder, and our eyes met. “So, you’re blaming me?”

I shrugged. “Well, not blaming. Just pointing it out.”

Ivy looked down at herself. “I’m going to need to wash this off.” She looked back at me with a sly smile. “And you’re going to help me.”

My heart skipped a beat. Was Ivy asking me to bathe her or something? She certainly needed it, considering how she was covered, but surely she didn’t need my help?

Ivy reached out and grabbed me by the cock. “Come on, help me wash this off.”

She led me back to the bathroom by my end as though it were a leash, and I gladly followed. I wanted to fuck her, and I wanted it badly.

“Run the bath for me,” she instructed.

I did so, happily, and with palpable anticipation. I was going to see Poison Ivy in all her glory, and while I knew I had to keep my expectations in check, I couldn’t help but fantasize what it might lead to if it led to anything at all.

With the bath ready, I watched as Ivy removed her clothes, casting them to the side.

I took in her naked form from her beautiful breasts, thin waist to shapely thighs. She sauntered over towards me, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

Ivy stopped in front of me, running her hands up my chest. My heart thumped, and my cock pulsed as it slipped between her legs and stuck out the back as though she were a witch sat on a broomstick.

“Are you going to step aside so I can get in the bath?” she asked in a sultry tone.

“That’s hard to do when my dick’s between your legs,” I said.

She smiled as she took a step back, allowing my cock to slide free. I moved to the side, allowing Ivy to get into the bathtub. After laying down in the bubbly water, her eyes closed and she let out a soft drawn-out content sigh.

For a moment, I wondered if I should be doing something before she grabbed a bottle that appeared to be homemade shampoo and washed her hair with it. Done, she closed her eyes and leaned back once more and relaxed, leaving me stood there feeling somewhat awkward.

After several minutes had passed, she opened one eye and smirked at me. “Are you going to wash me or not?”

“Um…” I stammered feeling flush.

“You’re going to be my servant as well as my fertilizer dispenser. You do what I tell you, and if you do it well, then I might just get you some clothes and some privileges.”

I decided to fall into the role and knelt beside the tub, grabbing the soap and lightly dipping it into the water before lathering it up in my hands. Putting the soap back down, I ran my hands across her shoulders and down her arms before lathering up more, washing her stomach which was beneath the waterline. I then cleaned her legs, then her feet which she lifted out of the water, resting them on the end of the tub.

“Lick them,” she commanded.

I did, glad that they were already clean. Even so, the taste of soap was unpleasant, but I did my best, using my tongue to lick between her toes. Ivy sighed pleasantly, and her face held a look of content. It only made me more determined to please her as I alternated between feet.

She pulled her feet away and submerged them back under the water.

“You haven’t washed all of me yet,” she said, caressing her breasts before moving her hands down to her crotch. “You’ve missed some important parts. Be thorough.”

I happily obliged. Lathering up my hands again, I reached between her thighs with my right hand, while sliding my left up her stomach and over her right breast, which I cupped gently. With my left hand, I began to massage her loins, her hips lifting slightly from the bottom of the tub. Using my thumb, I began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion which coaxed a soft gasp from her lips. Her reaction only made me go faster, eliciting moans of pleasure.

Her eyes closed as I continued. Her moans became louder, and her hips raised higher and higher until finally, with a squirt and a physical shudder that ran down her whole body, she climaxed. Her blissful scream echoed around the bathroom and water splashed over the sides of the tub onto the floor.

She smiled at me, and it was the most genuine smile I had ever seen from her. “I really did pick the right man for this,” she said, her breath heavy.

I smiled back, feeling that I had accomplished something. I was one step closer to fucking her, I could tell. When I did, I would destroy her pussy as it had never been destroyed before.

“You can leave now,” she told me. “I’ll finish up here. When Harl gets back, I’ll have her see to your sexual needs.”

“Don’t you want to see to them yourself?” I asked with a wide smile.

There was a glint in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything as she pointed to the door. I did as I was told and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was hard and needed relief but decided to wait. I was hoping that when Ivy came out of the bathroom and saw my mast sticking out, that she would cave and want to fuck me. It was a long shot, but the hope was still there.

Unfortunately, things didn’t pan out as I wanted. Ivy left the bathroom, looked at me and told me that she would be getting me something to wear tomorrow, before telling me to return to my room and to wait there. I did, and while deep down I prayed that Ivy would come in and fuck me, it never happened. Nobody came into my room that night, not even Harley.

I was disappointed, but it wouldn’t last for long. Harley and Ivy were a duo that I would never forget, especially when Ivy finally surrendered to her urges.


	5. Harley and Ivy

“Your penis is going to prove to be a problem,” Ivy said as she stared at the thick outline in my pants. “You can’t go out anywhere with that thing. It looks like you’re trying to hide a baseball bat in there.”

“I get to go out?” I asked in surprise.

“You are going to be our chauffeur. At least eventually.”

Harley stared at my bulge that ran halfway down my leg. “Maybe he could fold it under?”

“Maybe,” Ivy agreed with reservation.

I decided to try it. I pulled my pants and underwear down to my ankles and grabbed my cock, rolling it between my thighs, my balls bulging at either side. It stuck out the back like a tail, but with my underwear and pants pulled back up, it looked a lot better. Well, at least it did from the front.

From the back? Well, that was another matter entirely.

“He has a bulge in the back now,” Ivy commented. “It looks like he’s crapped his pants.”

“Maybe he could have it running up his stomach?” Harley suggested.

“It could work,” Ivy agreed.

I once more pulled down my pants and underwear, this time tucking my giant cock under my button shirt where it reached up to my chest. I pulled my pants back up and fastened them. Harley gave me a thumbs up, which I assumed meant it looked good.

I pulled the front of my shirt forward and looked down at the head of my cock. “I think I might be able to blow myself,” I said.

“You ain’t tried?” Harley asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. “So far, you’ve been keeping me entertained enough not to think about it.”

She grinned. “I’m good, ain’t I?”

I nodded. “You handle my monster cock like an expert.”

Ivy folded her arms with a frown. “That’s _my_ monster cock,” she corrected. “It belongs to _me_.”

I smiled at her. “You have some unused benefits. Would you like to use them?”

Ivy frowned, while Harley egged her on. “Go on, Red. You ain’t fucked until you’ve fucked him, believe me.”

I undid the buttons on my shirt and let my cock flop out.

“Ya should try it, Red,” Harley urged.

Ivy bit her bottom lip as she stared at my cock. I could see it in her eyes. She was thinking about it. I wanted her to do more than just think about it. I wanted her to _do_ it. While Ivy didn’t hear my lust, my cock did and began to grow hard.

Harley grinned. “It’s waitin’ for ya, Red.”

The redheaded rogue looked me in the eye. There was a twinkle which gave me some hope. Though if she didn’t, I knew that Harley would. I could tell by the way she was gawking lustfully at my cock.

Ivy turned to her blonde friend. “Get him ready for me.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Harley asked.

“Get him excited for me. I’ll watch.”

Harley almost jumped for joy as she rushed over and squatted down in front of my giant erect phallus, taking it in her grip. She stroked it while grinning at her friend before she began to jerk me off using both hands.

“Hey, Red, I tried to show ya this before, but ya freaked.” Harley opened her mouth wide and began to suckle on the end of my cock before she started to deepthroat, sticking her ass right out as she made herself as straight as possible. She kept feeding my throbbing man meat down her throat until her lips touched the skin at the base of my cock.

“My God,” Ivy breathed. “That is unbelievable. I want to try that.”

Harley let my cock slide out of her throat and grinned at her friend. “Go ahead, Red. I’ve slicked it up for ya!”

The blonde moved out of the way as Ivy crouched in front of me. “How do I even do this?” she asked.

“That cock’s as hard as steel, so it ain’t bending, so ya gotta make sure your mouth and throat are as straight as possible and feed it in.”

Ivy looked visibly nervous as she bent forward, her ass sticking in the air like Harley’s had. Slowly, she moved forwards, her mouth opened and her lips touched my end. Slowly, Ivy began to lick around my head before she went deeper, feeding my manhood partway down her throat. It wasn’t long until she pulled away, gagging.

“What’s wrong, Red?” Harley asked.

“I don’t think I can do it,” Ivy answered, sounding frustrated.

“Ya just gotta suppress ya gag reflex.”

“That’s hard when I’m trying to swallow an anaconda.”

I smiled at that descriptor. I was a little disappointed that Ivy wasn’t able to do it, but at least she was giving it a shot.

Harley was encouraging. “Try again, Red. Ya can do it.”

Ivy did just that. She fed my cock into her mouth and down her throat. She stopped for a moment as she began to gag before she pushed further. She managed to get halfway down before she pulled back, my cock sliding out of her mouth.

“Enough of this,” Ivy said, standing up.

“What’s wrong, Red?” Harley asked, concerned.

“I want to fuck him.”

 _Yes!_ I shouted inside my head. The moment I had been waiting for since my first day here was about to happen. Ivy grabbed me by the hand and led me into her bedroom and pointed at her rather lovely bed. It was definitely nicer than mine was, here or back at the apartment.

“Remove your clothes and lie down.”

I eagerly did as she told me, my heart thumping in my chest with nervous anticipation. Harley followed us into the room and stood by the door, her usual grin etched on her face.

“Fuck him hard for me, Red.”

“I’m not doing this alone. you can sit on his face,” Ivy said as she disrobed. “Make him work for our pleasure.”

“Sure thing,” Harley said as she too undressed.

Having both at the same time was certainly not something I was expecting to happen, ever. I lay there in wait as Ivy sauntered over, her hips swaying, a motion I had grown somewhat accustomed to in the short time I had known her. She climbed onto the end of the bed by my feet, shuffling forward on her knees until the tip of my penis brushed up against her crotch.

“Your cock belongs to me,” Ivy said in a sultry tone as she lifted herself up and over my towering titan.

My heart was thumping like a jackhammer in my chest as she lowered herself down, my tip pushing against her womanhood.

“You’re massive,” she uttered, sounding surprised. “I don’t think I can take you.”

Harley moved over to the bed. “I thought the same thing, Red. Just move yer hips from side to side, and it’ll work its way in.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be sitting on his face?”

“I wanna see ya fuck him a little first.”

“If I can.”

Harley moved behind Ivy. “Here, let me help.”

“I don’t think…” Ivy didn’t finish as Harley grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her down. The redhead let out a gasp, followed by a loud moan of sheer pleasure, a huge smile crossing her lips.

She was tight as fuck.

“There ya go,” Harley said.

“Wow,” Ivy uttered. “You really are a big boy. I’ve had some big men in my time, but you are the biggest by far.”

“All your doing,” I said grinning at her.

“Oh, I know,” Ivy said as she raised her hips then thrust them back down, my member going deeper. “Oh, shiiiiit,” she cried out. “I should have done this earlier.”

“I told ya,” Harley said. “He’s amazing.”

Ivy leaned forwards, her face mere inches from mine. Her eyes sparkled as she began to fuck me in rhythm. Then, to my surprise, she kissed me, her tongue working its way into my mouth.

“You are my plaything,” she whispered with her sultry voice. “You are _mine_.”

“I’m yours,” I repeated.

Ivy sat up, her hips continuing to thrust as she looked at Harley. “Sit on his face.”

“Sure thing, Red.”

Harley climbed onto the bed and swung her leg around, so her knees were on either side of my head, nearly kicking Ivy in the process.

“Watch it,” Ivy warned.

I stared at Harley’s smooth vagina then up at her grinning face. She reached down and gripped the side of my head as Ivy behind her began to fuck me harder.

Harley shuffled forward a little to give me better access. After all the pleasure she had given me, I returned the favor with vigor.

My tongue and mouth were a source of pleasure for Harley as I massaged her clitoris and opening. She began to slowly gyrate backwards and forwards, her eyes closing and her head rolling back as she let out a pleasant sigh.

I honestly couldn’t fully believe what was happening. Ivy was fucking me while I ate Harley out. I was never a stud or a ladies man, but there I was taking on two of the most dangerous ladies in Gotham, maybe even America, and giving them the pleasure they so desperately needed and deserved.

While pleasing two ladies at the same time was a feat, at least for me, I would have preferred not to. Being able to see Ivy as she fucked me would have been amazing, and while pleasuring Harley was amazing in its own right, my goal from the moment she first had her vines strap me up and jerk me off, had been to fuck Ivy. Now it was happening, and there was a pussy in the way so I couldn’t see it.

It was an odd thing to complain about, and I knew that. Knowing I couldn’t change things at least not without some effort, I focused on Harley’s womanhood and tried to get her to climax as soon as possible so that I could give all my attention to fucking Ivy.

As my luck would have it, the wrong one climaxed first.

I felt her legs quiver, and her vagina muscles clench tightly around my shaft, followed by a shrill cry of pure pleasure.

I could hear Ivy panting as she climbed off me, my end growing cold. “I’ve never had such a good fuck in my life,” Ivy breathed.

“My turn!” Harley cried out as she leaned back, placing her arms on the bed beside me before literally flipping herself over onto my cock. I was too big for easy access, and she let out a yelp as my end penetrated with some force. The shock soon passed as she began to fuck me hard.

Meanwhile, Ivy took Harley’s old position and sat on my face. I didn’t wait for her to tell me what to do and got straight to work pleasuring her with my mouth.

“I could not have found a better man,” Ivy said. “So eager, willing, and most importantly, able.”

I grabbed her ass as I forced my tongue inside her. Ivy began to slowly rock her hips backwards and forwards while I did my best to pleasure her. What Harley was doing was not quite as important to me as making sure that Ivy was taken care of.

Well, at least until Harley began to fuck me crazy hard.

Ivy and I began to bounce as the bed rocked, making any kind of oral difficult if not impossible. Ivy gave it her best though, or rather she attempted to. What actually happened was her wet pussy kept slapping against my face. Finally, I managed to get a good enough grip on her hips to stop her from bouncing so much and then continued massaging her with my tongue.

I heard Harley cry out. “I wish Mista J was hung like this! It’s so good! It’s so massive!”

I saw a scowl cross Ivy’s face. I knew that she didn’t like the clown, and to tell the truth, neither did I. I guessed that she liked Harley mentioning him while getting her pussy licked even less.

So I licked harder and faster and sucked on her clitoris to take her mind off it. Her eyes closed, and she let out a pleasant moan.

“I’m so glad I picked you,” she said softly. “I thought you were a pathetic loser, but now? Well, you’re a pathetic loser who knows how to please a woman.”

I tried not to take it to heart and focused solely on my task at hand. By now, Harley had eased up on bouncing the bed, which made my job a whole lot easier.

Then, Harley let out a yelp as I went deeper than I had ever gone before. In an instant, she stopped fucking me.

“I think I’m stuck!” she cried out.

Ivy let out a disgruntled sigh as she climbed off me and turned around, her eyes going wide.

“Harl, you shouldn’t have gone down that far.”

“I slipped,” Harley bemoaned. “His dick is too big.”

“No, it’s not,” Ivy said defensively. “You just need to know how to fuck it properly.”

I awkwardly sat up then rolled over onto my side, taking Harley with me. Then, with a heave, Ivy pulled her off, both collapsing to the floor in a heap.

That’s when I ejaculated, and I did it hard. I couldn’t help it. Two beautiful naked women tangled up on the floor covered in sweat did it for me. I added my man-cream to the scene as it erupted all over them like an out of control fire-hose.

Harley let out a shriek while Ivy smiled, her whole demeanor a one-eighty than what it had been. Before.

“Give it to me, big boy!” the redhead cried out. “Cover me, you dirty bastard!”

I did.

Once I was out of semen to blast them with, I stared in shock and awe. Both of them looked like they had taken a swim in cum and in a way they had. Both Ivy and Harley were licking their fingers, and it turned me on.

“You’re right Harl,” Ivy said. “It does taste better than normal semen.”

“I told ya.”

“And thanks to my modifications, it’s rather nutritious.”

Ivy stood up and grabbed my now semi-flaccid cock and began to lick the end. Unlike earlier, I didn’t start to grow hard again. With the amount I had just blasted them with, I was all out.

“That was amazing,” Ivy said. “The best fuck of my life. You are a machine.”

I grinned at her.

“To think you were merely going to be human fertilizer. Well, you can fertilize me at any time.”

“Same here!” Harley added.

I laid back on the bed, grinning. Life was good.

What I didn’t know was that things were soon going to take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Episode 1. I have some ideas for an episode 2


End file.
